Strong Arms
by Kitana Lunara
Summary: All those moments when the Ukes needed their Seme the most. Their Seme knew just what to do and pulled their precious Uke into their Strong Arms. AmeriPan, FrUk, GerIta, SpaMano, RoChu, and GreeceXTurkey by my beta All chapters other than beta's are done w/o a beta. T for safety and critical wounds. Hope you Enjoy!
1. AmeriPan

Japan bit his lip as he sorted through his thoughts. He knew he would have to tell his brother eventually. He needed permission after all. It was tradition.

"Y-Yao-nii," Japan stuttered, to gain his brother's attention.

"What is it Kiku?" China turned around with curiosity in his amber eyes.

"You know how you like Russia-san?" Japan asked, his brain felt like it was stuck in a tar pit.

"Yeah?" China raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, you see," Japan was trying to think of ways to say this so his brother wouldn't freak out.

"Kiku, are you in love?" China guessed at random.

"H-How did you-" Japan started, but China silenced him.

"Because I raised you. I know when you're trying to tell me something that you don't think I'll take well. You always pace for a bit and bite your lip before saying anything." China chuckled. "So, who is it?"

"A-America-chan," Japan almost whispered.

"Who?" China asked, though he had heard the other clearly.

"I said, America-chan," Japan spoke up looking directly into his brother's eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" China burst, fury radiated off of him. "You're actually wanting to be with that sad excuse for a nation? Don't you know he's just using you?"

Japan was shocked. He hadn't expected his brother to respond so angrily. He took a precautionary step back.

"He's not a sad excuse for a nation and he most certainly isn't using me!" Japan defended America bitterly.

"I forbid you from seeing him. You are to go straight to your room immediately!" China snapped, pulling his wok out of nowhere.

Japan opened his mouth to spit a retort at his brother but thought better of it and instead glared at China as he walked past him towards his room. Once he got to his room he paused before closing the door.

Japan walked across to his desk and sat down. He took out a picture of America he kept hidden between a few notebooks. After staring at it for awhile, Japan turned to look out the window at the moon that was slowly rising in the night sky. He heard his brother's footsteps outside his door and wondered if he would knock or try to enter. The phone ringing made his brother leave to go answer it.

"I wonder who would call at this hour." Japan thought out loud before smirking. "Yao-nii can't keep me from him forever."

He heard China hang up the phone and come back to his door in a hurried step. His brother knocked lightly.

"What do you want?" Japan growled, still upset.

K-Kiku, please come out. I have something you need to hear face to face." China's voice was still stern.

Japan sighed and walked across the room and opened the door. He studied his brother's expression to find it filled with something that seemed to say 'I told you so'. He followed his brother to the living room and was forced to sit down. He gave China a quizzical look.

"Kiku, that was England just now." China sat next to him and refused to look him in the eye. "He was calling to let us know that something terrible happened at America's place."

"W-What do you mean? What happened?" Japan asked as worry began to fill his mind.

"America was killed." China stated simply, handing his brother a picture that had been printed onto a piece of paper.

"No," Japan plea was little more than a whisper as he studied it. "Y-You're lying! This is a fake!"

"I don't lie and England faxed that over to us." China responded, standing up and walking to the hallway before looking over his shoulder at his brother. "Now while you try to process that, I'm going to bed. Good night Kiku."

Japan simply got up and ran past his brother to his room, closing the door firmly and locking it again. He listened silently as his brother went to his room and went to bed. He waited until he was sure his brother was asleep and then some before breaking down completely with the paper clenched in his hand.

Japan sank to the ground with tears falling like a waterfall from his eyes. He wanted it to go away. The pain. The anguish. Everything. But nothing would leave him be. His sobs were broken and silent for he didn't want to wake his brother who slept across the hall from him. Oh how he wanted to go curl up next to his brother. Feel warm and strong arms wrap around him in a protective manner, but her would never. China was the reason he was like this. It was his brother who told him after all.

His window sliding open made Japan jump. He rose shakily and tried to look somewhat threatening. The trespasser slowly entered and stepped quietly towards him. Japan couldn't make out the other's face, but he didn't have to. He knew exactly who it was.

"A-Alfred?" Japan sobbed and ran into the other's arms.

"Shh, Kiku. Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" America asked, slowly getting to his knees.

"H-He said I could never see you again. That you were killed or something." Japan cried with renewed sobs.

"Hush, I'm the hero. Most importantly, I'm your hero. The hero never dies and nothing your brother says will change that." America soothed, holding the island nation close and whispering softly in his ear.

Japan gripped America's jacket for dear life. He felt his sobs slowly reducing to sniffles and soon he felt sleep dragging at his eyes to close. He nuzzled his head into the American whose strong arms remained around him.

"I'll still be here when you wake up," America smiled down at him and picked him up, carrying him to his bed.

"Arigato," Japan replied sleepily.

America laid him down gently and laid down himself. He kept his arms around Japan and said nation gladly snuggled close.

Japan slipped into sleep with those strong arms around him. He felt truly safe in those arms.

**Lunara: *sniffles* Sorry China. I had to… Hey, I was thinking of turning this into a little thing where each chapter is a different pairing and such. Review and tell me whether or not that would be something you'd read or not. ^^ Thank you~ **


	2. FrUk

-England-

England ran through the forest, fear pulsing through his veins. He knew he had to find the young boy in a white gown. If he didn't something bad was going to happen. He could feel it in his veins. He blamed it on his fatherly instinct over the child.

"AMERICA!" England called, looking frantically for the boy. "America! Where are you? Please come out! Alfred!"

England tripped and to roll down a hill. He fell with harshly onto the ground. Just like that the entire place contorted and shifted.

He was suddenly dressed in his red military uniform. In his hand he held his rifle attached to the bayonet. He was sitting in a field surrounded by blood, dead soldiers, and still alive ones. He looked up and America was standing over him in his old blue revolution uniform.

"A-America?" England stuttered at first overjoyed to see the boy was safe.

"You may not be strong enough to pull the trigger, but I am," America's voice was dark and his eyes were completely black. It sent a shiver down England's back.

"Wait, Alfred!" England cried out, falling back onto his hands.

"Good night, England," America laughed a twisted and dark laugh before shooting England in the heart.

"ALFRED N-" England was cut short by a scream of agony and he fell to the ground withering in pain.

All England could do was scream and clutch the wound that was now gushing blood. He could feel exactly where the bullet had gone. It was directly in the middle of his heart. He looked up at America, eyes clouded with grief, pain, and pleading, but the eyes he was met with offered no comfort. They were cold, dark, and evil. England let out one last cry as America, no, Alfred kicked him across the field.

"Anglanterre! ANGLANTERRE!" Francis shook England violently. Said nation's eyes shot open in terror. England's emerald eyes were a mixture of confusion, agony, and grief which shot terror through France.

It took England a couple moments to realize that it was France in front of him, not America. He immediately broke down into sobs and buried his face in the Frenchman's chest. His sobs soon became muffled wails as he clutched France's shoulder and his heart. All he could see was America ready to shoot him. All he could hear was that dark and twisted voice. All he could feel was the bullet tearing through his chest.

"Hush, Anglanterre, what happened. Arthur, listen to me, whatever it was, it wasn't real." France spoke softly, stroking England's hair gently. Concern was falling off of him in waves.

England stayed like that for awhile, waiting for everything to subside. He finally got his sobs under control and look up at France with a tearstained face. America's voice slowly faded, as did the pain and visions.

"I-It was the same nightmare as last time. H-He shot me Francis. W-Why?" England choked a bit near the end, feeling a new wave of tears about ready to wash over him.

"Shh, Anglanterre, you and I both know he would never even dream of shooting you," France soothed, sympathy glistened in his eyes.

"Then why am I dreaming of it?" England sobbed, shaking his head in denial and confusion.

"I-I don't know Anglanterre. I just don't." France sighed. His shoulders fell in defeat. He smirked, pulling England down onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the other nation. "Just be still now and sleep. I'm right here if you need me, ok? I'll protect you."

"A-Alright," England sniffled before snuggling closer into those strong arms. He didn't want to be defiant and hiss at the other. He just wanted to feel safe again.

They both laid there, England's emerald eyes finding comfort in France's deep blue ones. France hugged England tightly, and England returned the hug. England's eyes slowly began to droop.

France snickered softly before gently kissing England's forehead and settling down himself. He smiled as England slowly slipped into sleep and began mumbling about the infamous Flying Mint Bunny.

"Good night, Anglanterre~" France cooed gently before allowing sleep to overpower him, all worries about his precious England gone.

England slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Safe and sound in France's strong arms.

**Lunara: *has a tissue box* Gosh, writing this is gonna make me cry every chapter! Oh btw I decided to continue this and go through all my favorite pairings. Here's a list in order starting after this chapter. PruCan, GerIta, SpaMano, and Rochu. If you have a pairing I didn't list and would like me to try and write one for them please feel free to review with your request. Please also list who's the seme and who's uke. ^^ Thank you! **


	3. PruCan

-Canada-

Canada walked confidently into the world meeting hall. He didn't feel shy this time. Maybe it was the fact that a certain ex-nation would be there, or that his hopes of getting noticed were higher than normal. Either way, he felt like today things would be different. Little did he know, he was right in every single way, but not in the way he was hoping for.

As soon as he sat down, Cuba was next to him. The other nation looked furious and instantly started rambling and blaming him for something his twin had supposedly done again. Canada tried to reason with Cuba, but the other wouldn't see any sense. Well, that was until the real America walked in.

Cuba had instantly apologized and went to chew out America, only to stop half-way as he noticed America arguing with China over some lie he had told Japan. Something about the older nation claiming the American had died to get the Japanese away from said America. Canada sighed and held Kumajaja closer to him.

"Who are you?" The bear asked curiously.

"I'm Canada!" Canada huffed in frustration, it was the tenth time that morning the bear had asked him the same question.

The entire room went dead silent. They all turned and stared at Canada like he was wearing bright flashing neon lights. All except Prussia, who hadn't come in with Germany.

Canada shrank back, all of his confidence gone out the window. He looked behind him to check if there was someone behind him that they were looking at, but there was no one there. He turned back to them, meeting most of their stares dead on.

"Who are you, daze?" South Korea asked.

"I've never seen that nation before. Which country is he?" A nation whispered from the back.

"Dudes! You're all blind. That's my twin bro Canadia!" America laughed, slinging an arm over Canada's shoulder.

"Oh really? Since when did you have a twin brother, aru?" China barked harshly.

"Oi, how could any of you forget my precious Canada?" France protested, also putting a protective arm over said nation.

The entire room broke into chaos of those who did and didn't remember the nation of Canada. The nation in question was left to sit in the middle while the others argued. He tried to speak his mind on many occasions. Not once was he heard.

Canada tried to stay calm, but it was hard when everyone always forgets who you are and then acts like it's a huge deal when they actually recognize you as a nation. All this stress and pent up frustration cause the blonde to completelysnap. He stood and glared at everyone, letting Kumajiri sit on his shoulder. He felt his hair rising on its own by his ears and his curl rose a bit in anger as well. He pulled a hockey stick out of thin air and slammed it against the table to call their attention to him. Any shyness was gone.

"WHY CAN'T ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!" He screamed. "ALL ANY OF YOU EVER DO IS SIT ON ME OR COMPLETELY IGNORE THE FACT THAT I EVEN EXIST! WHEN YOU DO NOTICE ME, YOU ALWAYS ACT AS IF I'M COMPLETELY NEW! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT!"

Dead silence met him. All the nations more were shocked than when Japan had shouted at them. None of them had ever thought that quiet little Canada would actually snap like that. Well, none that actually remembered him had.

"H-Hey, Mattie, calm down," America tried, reaching to retrieve the stick from his brother.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Every day I step out in public, nations beat ME up for something YOU did!" Canada growled back, smacking his brother's hand away with the stick. "It's all your fault that my nation is completely ignored! No one ever notices the land above your precious America!"

"M-Mattie, I-"

"Don't even try it! I'm through with your apologies! You'll forget them within two hours!" Canada spat.

"Hey! Mathew, I won't forget. I'm the hero! The hero never forgets an apology!" America jumped onto the table to get the stick from his brother.

"Try telling me that in two hours after you've forgotten again!" Canada retorted, fuming.

"Mattie, give me the hockey stick. You're gonna hurt someone." America opened his hand for the stick.

"Mathew, give your brother the hockey stick," France joined the two on the table.

"Ok, since you refuse after two offers. Hand it over Mat." America reached to take the stick instead.

It was America's worst move. No one saw Canada flinch, but the next thing they knew America was on the ground with a large red mark on his face. They all looked up at Canada in shock. Japan immediately rushed to the American's aid.

After hearing his brother hitting the ground, Canada snapped back into his normal, shy self. He looked over everything and realized what had just happened. He felt everyone's stares at every point in his body and embarrassment and horror spread through him faster than a wildfire did a dry forest.

"I-I…I'm sorry," Canada broke down and ran from the room, hockey stick clattering to the floor as he ran.

He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he didn't get far before running straight into someone. They both fell to the floor, one on top of the other. Canada instantly shot back up into a standing position.

"Woah! Not awesome!" A familiar voice groaned, sitting up.

"G-Gilbert?" Canada looked up from his feet.

"Birdie?!" The albino shot up and grabbed the other by the shoulders. "Why are you out here?!"

The albino took one look at the blonde and instantly became enraged. "What happened?"

"I-I…" Canada couldn't finish, he felt as though someone was strangling him.

"Birdie?" Prussia's voice was softer than normal.

"I snapped." Canada choked out, hanging his head in shame. "I yelled at my brother and struck him with my hockey stick…"

Canada waited for Gilbert's response. He was painfully aware of his shoulders shaking. He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on the other's face. His fists balled up in attempts to relief some of the pressure building up on his throat and in his eyes. Kumajama hopped off his shoulder and sat on the floor. Canada wasn't sure how the bear had stayed on his shoulder after the fall from earlier.

Canada gasped in shock as Prussia pulled him into a tight hug. His wall completely shattered in the albino's grasp as he burrowed into the strong shoulder. Prussia murmured soft comforts until the shivering nation in his arms calmed down.

"Come on Mathew." Prussia smiled softly, standing up and offering his hand to the other who gladly took it. "Let's go back to the others. They'll understand and I'm sure they'll realize how awesome you are! You're almost as awesome as I am so they've gotta at least remember you know."

Canada gave a hopeful smile. This was why he chose Prussia. While the red-eyed nation was tough and hyper most of the time, he knew when it was time to tone it down and just be there for the blonde. It was something Canada really appreciated at times and Prussia was pretty much the only one to ever see and remember him anyway.

"O-Ok." He said. "That is, if they even remember what happened."

"I'm sure they will. Just like how you always remember your bear's name even when he doesn't remember yours." Prussia encouraged.

"Right! Come on Kumajiaro!" Canada called to the bear.

"Uh…Birdie…"

"Yeah?"

"It's Kumajiro, not Kumajiaro," Prussia said before laughing.

Canada laughed with him and picked up the bear who asked, yet again, who the nation holding him was. Canada didn't mind this time. No. He had Gilbert with him. As long as the albino noticed and remembered him, he knew he'd always have someone to turn to when he simply needed a nice hug in those strong arms.

* * *

**Kitana: Hi! Long time no see from the Hetalia fandom eh? Haha, well I'm back here because, thanks to a lovely reviewer, I was reminded that I still had this fanfiction! XD Oops~ Well, here you are. PruCan! ^^ I've always liked this pairing. It's so sweet and adorable. Also, it's fun to have Canada snap. He's not noticed enough.**

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers!**

**Awwah- :D Thank you! I'm glad you think so. ^^ SuFin? Certainly! I knew I was missing one. I'd be happy to. Now…to go find out how to write Swedenish stuff…**

**pingo1387- I'm glad~ It makes me happy when my writing makes other people happy. *facepalm* I knew something was wrong with that. I don't take French, I take Italian and even then, I still end up capitalizing things like a crazy American. X)**

**SpponOfSmacking- Aw~ I'm so happy you love it! Haha, AmeriPan is my OTP and I actually was only planning on making this a oneshot because I was feeling sad and needed some comfort stuff. Thus the first chapter was born, my friend told me to post it and POOF! People actually liked it so I continued. ^^ GerIta, SpaMano and RoChu are all so adorable. I'm excited to finally getting around to writing them.**

**Stjarnas Alskare- Woot! I like writing win. It's awesome. Prussawesome. ^^**


End file.
